The Weekends
by Shiny Pebbles of Doom
Summary: Ever wonder what your favourite turtles do on the weekend? This overview shall solve ALL of your problems and answer all your questions!


"DONNIE!! IS IT DONE YET???!!" Mikey yelled into his ear, recieving a solid slap to the face in response.

"Ill say no if you dont stop that," Donnie responded, "But i know how excited you are so yes, it's finished."

"OH YEAH!! WE NEED LEO N' RAPH!!!"

"Then go get them, I will set it up in the meantime."

With that, Mikey raced out of the room and down the hallway screaming the names of his older brothers. Donnie, on the other hand, calmly walked out of the Lab, holding a large, shiny, brass instrument.

By the time Mikey had gathered his other brothers, Donnie had set up the area. There were two trombones and two ovens sitting on the kitchen table. Their 'for the memories' camera had also been set up on a special stand.

"Woah Donnie, like wha'cha did ere'! Raph commented as he sashayed into the room.

"I CALL STOVE!!" Mikey yelled, pushing past his brothers and leaping towards the table.

Donnie had picked up a trombone and was practicing in the corner. Leo and Raph, after a quick game of rock-paper-scissors went to their respective instruments.

Mikey, as he was closest to the camera was dubbed 'cameramanjoe' and hit record, rushing to his place as Leo and Donnie started playing. Then he and Raph joined in with the stoves.

 _The previous day, Splinter had said he'd be gone that day and banned them from going topside. The brothers had really wanted to do this so they took the opportunity with open arms._

 _Donnie had spent the previous night getting the instruments ready. They had all planned to play until they passed out, and create the holdiay of Dad's Not Home. Which, in hindsight... wasn't the best idea._

 **Several hours later**

"How do you think the guys are doing Casey?" April asked him as they walked down the tunnels leading to the turtles home.

"Meh," he responded.

"Don't be like that- wait... do you hear something?"

Both of them quieted immediately. They could faitly hear something down the tunnel.

"THE GUYS!" April yelled, sprinting towards the lair, Casey close behind, fearing the worst. Their worries were dispelled as they neares when they realized the sound was a trombone.

"What the heck?!" Casey exclaimed, running even faster and leaving April behind. He creeped into the turtles home, and got to the source of the noise.

There, in the kitchen, the turtle brothers were gathered around the table. Donnie and Leo were weilding trombones with red faces as they continued to play. Raph and Mikey were slamming two stove doors repeatedly. Raph was slightly lagging and both of them were alternating their sore hands.

"We're going onto the third hour, keep it up bros!" Mikey yelled out suddenly.

April and Casey stuck around for the next few hours. The turtles continued to go at it, tiring woth each passing hour.

It was nearing the fifth hour when April saw Splinter enter the lair. Casey was slumped against the wall, asleep. A few whispered exchanges was all he needed before they all sat down next to the kitchen entrance.

Another hour passed uneventfully. April was getting tired herself. There was a loud thud, but the music continued. Peeking in, she saw that Mikey had knocked the stove over, and he was in a crumpled heap on the floor.

Not long after, Donnie was losing breath. April watched, struggling to stiffle her laughter, as he struggled to continue playing. He managed to put the trombone down safely before he passed out.

It was getting late and they had lost count of the time. The oldest brothers were still going at it, but they were struggling to continue. Raph's hand slipped and he fell onto the floor and didn't get up.

Leo set down his instrument with a huge grin on his face, and passed out.

Splinter quietly stepped into the room, and shut off the camera.

"April, would you mind waking Casey up, I need help getting my sons to bed," Splinter softly spoke, picking up Raphael and carrying him towards his room, "My silly children..."

 _A.N._

 _I'm pretty new to writing my own things... I mostly read and get excited, and get inspired by stuff..._

 _Constructive Criticism Welcome!!!_

 _(I seriously need it my boiz...)_

 _And there are more things coming for this wonderful collection of one-shots... Hehe_


End file.
